Secrets Unknown
by Garrett Swenson
Summary: This is kind of an alternative to Deathly Hallows, adding myself as a character.
1. The New Student

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related things are property of J.K. Rowling.

* * *

A new year had started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the new 1st years were seen getting into the boats, their faces awestruck as the castle came into clear view. All the older students got into the carriages which were pulled by the Threstrals, only the students that had seen death could look upon the terrifying creatures so mainly people believed they were pulled by magic.

The older students all sat themselves down at their house tables as they watched the new 1st years get filed into the four houses, but their was a different reason for commotion at the Gryffindor table, somehow their was a new seventh year student, but he wasn't at Hogwarts previously so it must be a mistake.

"What's your name?" asked a confused Neville Longbottom, "my name is Garrett, look all I was told was to come and sit here with you guys, so I'm pretty sure there is no mistake." none of the teachers would offer any explanation as to why he was there but just bid the students off to bed after the welcoming ceremonies.

Garrett walked up the spiral staircase to the boy's dormitory, he didn't feel like talking to anybody and was sure they felt the same about him. He picked the only bed that didn't have a name plate on the foot of (which was the one closest to a broken window, which he was sure got very cold at night) and placed his trunk on the ground in front of it.

He opened up his trunk and pulled out his wand, it was made of rosewood and was 11 ½ inches long, good for curses. Garrett sat the wand down on his bedside table and withdrew an urn from his trunk, he opened up the urn and poured the ashes out in the lid, he snatched his wand and pointed the tip into the ashes "Incendio" he said, and the ashes caught on fire, after several seconds a baby phoenix appeared from the smoldering remains, Garrett pulled a large golden cage from inside his trunk and placed it on the table. The phoenix clumsily clambered into the cage, jumped up (after many failed attempts) onto a small perch and fell asleep, Garrett closed his trunk, slid it under his bed and crawled into his blankets where after some time he fell asleep.

Garrett woke up the next morning by a pillow to the face, he looked up and saw a tall, scrawny boy that had black messy hair, glasses and a lightning bolt shaped scar "Hey, were gonna be late, oh and by the way, my name's Harry Potter." Garrett reached out and shook his hand "hello Harry, my names Garrett, what are we going to be late for?" he questioned with a look of concern on his face "I mean its still dark outside" he added politely. "Garrett, you need to come with me, Hogwarts isn't safe anymore, I'm not even supposed to be here, we'll explain it when we get where we need to be." And with that Harry ran down the stairs with Garrett in close pursuit.

* * *

Please R&R Thank You. 


	2. The Escape

Harry lead Garrett out of the dormitory "shh, I think I hear one of the death eaters" whispered Harry "why are their death eaters at Hogwarts?" asked Garrett with a look of shock on his face, "no time to explain here, wait until we get back to headquarters" Harry said and continued walking again. Garrett and Harry walked up to the seventh floor corridor where they saw a man in black robes standing, with a smirk he looked at them "well well well, what have we here?" he said and drew his wand from within his robes "why is Harry Potter within Lord Voldemort's school?"

"as long as there is blood left in my body Voldemort with never get within these walls" said Harry with venom in his voice "well, that shouldn't be a problem then" the man whispered coldly and pointed his wand at Harry.

"Avada Kedavra" the man said as his wand pointed at Harry's chest, "EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry yelled at the same time, the green and yellow bolts of energy collided in the air and were In a power struggle for which one would break through and hit the other, bolts of energy crashed into the area surrounding the two wizards, ripping the paintings and tapestries and cracking apart the stone walls, a molten like fluid fell to the ground from the middle of the two spells as Harry and the death eater fought for control, Garrett quickly pulled his wand from within his pocket and directed it at the death eater "Sectumsempra" he said calmly and a large gash cut through the death eater's chest, he screamed and fell to the ground in heap, the spell had killed him.

Harry quickly turned to Garrett _how had he known that spell?_ Harry thought, that spell was the creation of Voldemort himself. Harry and Garrett both pocketed their wands and walked forward into the wall which a door had just appeared on, Harry pushed open the door and inside there was a large group of people, Garrett looked in awe at the room and the people that were inside.

"Garrett, this is the D.A. - Dumbledore's Army, and these are the members: Hannah Abbott, Lavender Brown, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Marietta Edgecomb, Justin Finch, Seamus Finnigan, Anthony Goldstein, Hermione Granger, Angeline Johnson, Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ernie Macmillan, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Zacharias Smith, Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley (Harry blushed as he said her name) and Ron Weasley." each of the DA members waved at Garrett and stood up.

"okay everyone into the passageway" Harry said and everybody walked to a painting on the west wall and pulled it off revealing a long tunnel that was just tall enough to stand in without crouching, everybody slowly walked through single file with Harry leading the way, a faint music was heard from up ahead and a bright light filled the black tunnel as the painting in the Hog's Head was opened up revealing their exit.

After everyone had gotten out of the tunnel and into the inn Harry addressed them all "we cant apparate within the Hogwarts boundaries so we are going to have to walk for about a mile to get out of the range of the death eaters tracking charm."

"lets go already" said Seamus and pushed open the front door that lead out into Hogsmeade, he was instantly thrown back in a flurry of red light and crashed into a long table, breaking it.

Harry reacted quickly and pointed his wand at the door witch slammed shut right in the face of a death eater that was trying to enter the inn, "EVERYBODY UPSTAIRS!" Harry yelled and everyone ran up the old staircase. "I want one person In every window, the rest cover the stairs and the back door, they are going to be here any second" he commanded and everyone got into a position, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Fred all aimed their wands down the stairs while Garrett, George, Dean, Neville and Luna pointed their wands at the back door.

The back door instantly shot open in blinding light and three death eaters fired spells in, they broke a floor board and had blown out a large section of the wall before they were thrown back out into the darkness of the night. Five death eaters were down on the lower floor and firing spells up the staircase as curses were being shot back at them. The scene was truly chaos, spells being fired in and out of the windows and the back door and up and down the spells, glass and wood also broke apart and littered the floor as it was hit by curses.

Garrett quickly realized that this was only going to get them all killed if they didn't take an offensive, "Harry, I think we need to go outside and just charge at them and try to drive them back to the school."

"okay everyone get ready to go, first the door guard break off, then the men at the windows and us covering the stairs will be last." Harry said. Garrett nodded and charged out the door with the other four people that were guarding the door with him right behind him, the group started firing curses and spells at the large group of about twenty death eaters and then the second group came and assisted them, finally Harry's group emerged and the death eaters started to fall one by one.

"we need to move from this spot because we will get flanked by the ones coming from inside any second" Harry said and the DA members started backing up but never stopped firing spells at the death eaters, Garrett pointed his wand at the roof of the Hog's Head and quickly said "REDUCTIO!" the roof collapsed in and the screams of many death eaters were heard, the rest of the death eaters fled to the castle.

The DA members quickly ran down the path way for what seemed like an hour they had finally assured themselves they were far enough and they apparated to Grimmauld Place.


	3. The Decision

Garrett and the rest of the DA members landing with a thud on the ground outside 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry reached for the doorknob and the building appeared out of thin air to welcome them all, but suddenly a group of death eaters threw off their invisibility cloaks and started firing spells at the DA.

Everybody quickly ran in the door to avoid the curses that were soaring over their head and Harry slammed the door behind them which quickly was filled with holes, Hermione peered out one of the holes just long enough to see that the death eaters were running towards the front door, "we need to get out of here, and fast" she said worriedly and Harry said to the group "get upstairs, we have things they cant get their hands on" and quickly the DA ran up the flight of stairs, a small group of three people drew their wands and pointed them down the stairs, knowing they were seconds from a fight.

Harry opened a door into a very large room with many strange looking items "grab as much as you can, they cant have these things" he said and the members within the room started to stuff their pockets full, some even used their shirt as a kind of knapsack. Meanwhile Garrett, Hermione and Ron were firing curses down at the death eaters that were now inside of Grimmauld Place.

"apparate to the World Cup stadium" Harry said to the group holding back the death eaters then apparated away, "go on, I'll finish up here" Garrett said to the others, they tried to say no, but then Garrett touched each of their shoulders and apparated them away.

Garrett turned to the group of death eaters, there were five of them and one of him, he pointed his wand at the one closest to the door, knowing he would run if the others started to fall, and a flash of green light threw him out the doorway with the rushing sound of death following, Garrett stepped down three steps before flicking his wand towards another death eater "Sectumsempra" he said and the death eater was decapitated, that was two down, three more to go, Garrett's eyes filled with cold and blankness and changed from blue to a deep red, he swept his wand at the death eater now fleeing for the door and he fell to his knees screaming as the Cruciatis curse pulsed through his body, then the killing curse hit him and he fell, Garrett got to the very bottom step and pointed his wand at the ceiling above the remaining two death eaters and shouted "REDUCTO!" and they were crushed by the falling debris. Garrett's eyes changed back to blue and he pocketed his wand, he looked at the chaos and apparated to the World Cup stadium where the rest of the DA were waiting for him.

"What happened?" Harry asked as soon as Garrett appeared, "I handled it" was his only reply then he quickly changed the subject "where are we going next?" everyone turned to Harry, "well, I think we need to lay low, go find a place where nobody will know us" He said "I have a better idea, we take the fight to Voldemort" Garrett said.

This statement caused a flurry of activity throughout the group, mostly negative, "Garrett, we would be walking into a slaughter" said Harry, "hes gone mental" protested Ron, "what are you on?" asked Seamus, Garrett stood up "I know it sounds crazy, but we cant keep running forever, eventually they will find us, we need to just go and take the fight to them, we might have a chance of winning."

Harry faced Garrett "I don't think that it's a wise decision" he said, "FINE! Ill go by myself" he said and apparated away, everybody sat there in shock, nobody sure what they should do.


	4. The Battle

Garrett appeared in Hogsmeade and looked up at the castle, a huge battle was raging, the death eaters and all other sorts of magical creatures were attacking the castle as spells were shot back down at them, Garrett was determined to go help the students that were inside.

He ran into the Hog's Head and saw that there were three death eaters pulling down the painting that let them into the tunnel, Garrett walked behind them and hit them each with a killing curse, leaving their bodies strewn about the inn's floor. Garrett ran into the tunnel and quickly walked through it and into the Room Of Requirement.

Garrett cautiously opened the door and spotted Lupin dueling against two death eaters, Garrett raised his wand at the one closest to him "Avada Kedavra" he said and the death eater was thrown out the window by the bolt of green light, this distracted the other death eater and Lupin hit him with the killing curse. "Thank you" Lupin said to Garrett, Garrett nodded and Lupin ran off to aid the rest of the people in the main hall.

Garrett followed after Lupin and he joined the rest of the school that was firing curses down the main stairway at the large numbers of death eaters that were coming in the door way and filling the hallway, there were curses being exchanged between the two sides and debris falling down all around them, he shot down multiple killing curses at a group of death eaters that were trying to get up the stairs, throwing them back into the crowd.

Out of nowhere a large crashing sound rang through and a giant had slammed its fist down through the ceiling and had smashed the stairs, next it's foot crashed through and had crushed a small group of students with it's massive force, Garrett pointed his wand at the face of the giant, "CONJUNCTIVITUS!" he yelled out and the giant screamed out in pain and grabbed its eyes, then fell backwards, its whole body crashed through the ceiling above the death eaters, landing on a majority of them before it started flailing its arms and legs in an attempt to get out of the cramped space. The giant's right fist smashed through the right wall and its foot kicked out the door and surrounding area before a death eater hit it with a killing curse.

More death eaters came into the room and the numbers of surviving students and Order members were starting to falter by the massive onslaught, Garrett fired curse after curse at the death eaters, but for each one that fell, two more took his place, it was a losing fight. One death eater pointed up at Garrett and four more turned and looked at him, they all raised their wands and they all fired a killing curse at the same time, Garrett dove to the ground, the curses flew over his head, so close he could feel the wind whipping around them.

He stood up and pointed his wand at each of the death eaters, each time saying "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and each time they were thrown backwards, after another twenty minutes the only people left alive were Garrett and Lupin, everyone else was either dead or they were hiding somewhere in the school. They both stood up and faced the death eaters, Lupin raised his wand at one but was instantly struck by ten killing curses and flew backwards into the hallway.

Garrett looked back at his lifeless form, he was now alone, versus more then one hundred death eaters, each of them had murder in their eyes, and their wands pointed right at him "YOULL NEVER BEAT ME!" Garrett called out, he dove backwards as multiple green jets of light soared at him from all directions, he was in a death trap.

Then the DA members all apparated in front of him and pointed their wands down the stairs towards the death eaters and fired curses to keep them back, there was a small hope. Harry walked over to Garrett and held out his hand, Garrett grabbed it and Harry helped him back to his feet "thanks" Garrett said and him and Harry joined the group on the stairs to hold off the death eaters.

The DA members and death eaters were in a constant struggle, then, the death eaters just stopped, and slowly the group split apart "Ill take care of this, since you are obviously incapable" said a voice in a hiss, and when the figure stepped to the front, a crooked smile spread across his snake like face "well well well, I'm going to have fun killing you" Voldemort hissed coldly.


	5. The Final Showdown

Everybody seemed to freeze in fear as the dark lord stepped into view, all that is except for two people, Garrett and Harry both had their wands pointed directly at Voldemort, they were ready for a fight. "Thats no way to welcome your guest" Voldemort mocked and Harry charged down the partially destroyed staircase at him, when Harry was about 20 feet from Voldemort he pointed his wand right at Voldemort's face "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he yelled but only a small puff of smoke shot from his wand, and with a quick swipe by Voldemort's wand Harry was thrown back to the base of the stairs "you have to want it Harry, you have to be able to enjoy their death before you can kill them" Voldemort said "but I will have no problem" he then added with a smile.

Voldemort pointed his wand down at Harry and started laughing "you are no longer the boy who lived" and a green jet light shot right for Harry and engulfed his body, killing him. Everybody gasped and cried, Ginny more then everyone else. Garrett slowly and calmly stepped down the steps one at a time, slowly moving closer and closer to his death that await him, "you bastard" Garrett said, his voice trembling slightly, he lifted his head and Voldemort saw that something was starting to change, his eyes had become a bright yellow and his hair started to lift and whip around as if being blown by wind, the bottom of Garrett's robe started to flap around intensely and the ground that he was standing on started to crack and break apart.

"I will kill you, Voldemort" Garrett said while looking right into the face of the snake like man, "oh stop with the formalities already, I've told you, call me dad" Voldemort hissed angrily. Everybody looked shocked and stared down even more intensely. Garrett let out a yell and a green jet of light shot right at Voldemort, who fired one back and the two green beams of light collided in the air, the surrounding area was instantly pulverized with sparks of energy and power.

Voldemort let out a yell and broke the spell sending Garrett's curse into the wall and pointed his wand tip into his palm, fire erupted in his hand then he blew into the fire and it formed into a giant fiery snake, Garrett did the same and the two snakes started to bite and wrap around each other in a fight, while Garrett and Voldemort continued to cast spell after spell at each other most of them connecting then being broken quickly so the next could be casted.

The snake that Garrett casted bit deep into the neck of Voldemort's, which disappeared, then it lunged at Voldemort with its fangs open to eat him, Voldemort just held his wand straight out in front of him and as the snake washed over him it disappeared. Garrett quickly shot both of his arms out and a shock wave blasted out from him, knocking everybody back.

Voldemort instantly shot straight up to his feet and they began firing spells at each other again. The people that had been hiding earlier were now coming out to watch this amazing spectacle, Professor Mcgonnagle looked worried though "theres more magical energy down there then I've ever experienced" she said.

Garrett shot a black shroud straight at Voldemort and then he did the same, they hit each other and the result was a blinding light that filled the whole room that lasted several seconds, Garrett had recovered first and as soon as Voldemort looked up Garrett yelled out "CRUCIO!" and Voldemort was thrown back into the wall, then crashed to the ground and started writhing and twisting in pain.

The spell was growing in intensity by the second as Garrett's anger grew "this is where you die Tom" Garrett said to him in a calm voice "I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME D-" Voldemort couldn't finish his sentence as the spell now felt like a train had hit him. Garrett broke off the spell and Voldemort lay on the ground with smoke rising off his back.

Garrett shot his wand down to his side but elevated out slightly, "EVERYBODY POINT YOUR WANDS AT THE TIP OF MINE!" he yelled and everybody pointed their wands at his wand tip, golden strands of energy started to go from the ends of their wands and into an invisible orb at the end of Garrett's wand, with each strand it grew bigger and bigger.

"That spell will corrupt your soul" Voldemort laughed as he got back to his feet, but his legs were shaky, "but it will also destroy your mind, body and soul, Tom" Garrett said to him coldly, Voldemort looked up at him and then Garrett shot out the orb at him, it hit Voldemort and he turned into dust on the ground.

Everybody started to cheer and they all ran down the stairs and threw their arms around Garrett but he shoved them off and he knelt besides Harry's body, the others followed his lead. But suddenly Harry's eyes opened but something was different, his head was void of its scar "I was the last horcrux" Harry whispered weakly and everybody started to cry and hug him.

**3 Years Later**

Garrett had taken a great tool, although he was eighteen he looked the age of at least 30, but he was now the best auror to live, Harry was now the new defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts, Ron was the best quidditch keeper of all time and Hermione was the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. All was well.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading all of this**

**Please R&R**

**Thank you. **


End file.
